3 months later
by ozchild1983
Summary: Jake and Grace have been in confinement for 3 months. This happens after the distruction of home tree. I'm my mind Jake can walk and Grace doesn't die
1. Chapter 1

**This is an Avatar story, it takes place in the time after the destruction of Home tree. Grace and Jake are confined and have been for about 3 months. If you really want to you could assume that this means the rescue and subsequent death of Dr Augustine didn't happen. :) Also I'm my mind for this story Jake can walk, sorry if that misses with the story line too much but it just made more sense to me for this fic.**

 **WARNING: There is reference to Sexual assault and war violence in this fanfiction , if that is not something you want to read don't Read this fic!**

 **Thanks so much! Please Read and review**

Jake sat on the hard metal bed in his cell, Grace had been take to Quaritch several hours before. Grace would never speak to Jake about what was happening during these daily visits, but he was sure he already knew. After all, he had seen the way that Quaritch stared at Grace, his eyes moving slowly up and down her body. Jake exhaled running his hand through his hair, He knew he was powerless to do anything to help her and he hated that feeling. Jake and Grace had learned to live in very close quarters the last few months of sharing a confinement cell, If Jake was perfectly honest with himself he would have acknowledged the fact that he was actually surprised that they hadn't moved her to another area, he reasoned that they hadn't moved one of them because the confinement area in Hell's Gate was so small and they really didn't have the room to accommodate 2 prisoners.

Jake pulled himself up off the bed and went to stand next to the very small window in the corner of the cell, The window was extremely tiny, only large enough to allow a small amount of light into the room at midday. Jake was not stupid he knew that the war between the humans and the na'vi had continued, he wondered how many of his friends were dead. He knew that Trudy and the other scientists had been shot not long after he and Grace were taken to confinement. At least that is what Quaritch had told them. Although Jake suspected that it was just a statement made to rattle them both, especially Grace. Jake had to smile at that, it seemed as though _Nothing_ rattled Grace. He had not seen her shed a single tear since they had been here. He actually worried for her lack of emotion. She rarely ate, only spoke when asked a direct question and never showed emotion of any kind. He wanted to talk to her about all of this, he knew she needed to, but he feared her reaction if he tried. He had definitely had his emotional breakdowns, throwing things across the room, crying, all of it, not that it made the situation any better, but at least he didn't feel as if he was going crazy.

Just then the large pressurized door opened and Grace was thrown into the room by one of the guards. "Get in there." he heard the man snarl at her. she said nothing simply lay on the floor in the same position she had been in. Her eyes staring down at the floor. Jake rushed over to her.

"Grace" he said, she glanced up at him her deep brown eyes hallow, it was the first time she had actually made eye contact with him in weeks and he could see that it had an affect. she quickly dropped her eyes and got to her feet.

"You ok?" Jake asked.

she nodded, but didn't say anything, quickly maneuvering to the small basin in the corner and starting to wash her hands and face. Jake noticed how vigorously she rubbed her hands, red splotches appearing almost immediately.

Jake came over to the sink and stuck his finger under the water, noticing that it was terribly hot, he grabbed the faucet and quickly turned it off. "You are gonna get burned in that water, are you crazy?" he asked

she didn't respond, just keep her eyes down looking into the sink. running her fingers over the red splotches "Hey!" he said grabbing her by the shoulders. "What the hell happened today?"

She didn't even look up just pushed past him headed toward her bunk. She picked up a book and set down carefully "Nothing." she said softly. Her voice hardly above a whisper.

Grace set quietly on her bed staring blankly at the pages of her book, it was best for Jake if she could fool him into believing that she was engrossed in her book and that was why she refused any conversation. She knew he wasn't stupid enough to believe that she was handling everything well but if she could just get him to believe that she was at least doing OK she would be ahead of the game. They had tried several times to get her to talk to the Hell's Gate psychiatrist, but she had gotten Quiritch to squash that, after all the last thing he wanted was her talking to a therapist.

Dinner had been delivered a few hours before but she hadn't eaten any of it. Jake on the other hand had practically wolfed his down. She remembered how Jake had continually watched her during dinner as she had just pushed her food around on her plate. "You have to eat something Grace." He had said gently

she didn't respond.

"If you don't eat your dinner they wont give you any dessert." He had said playfully

at this she had glanced up giving a soft chuckle and a small grin. That had been enough to quiet him, at least for the time being.

She glanced down at her watch and noticed that it was close to 11 o'clock, and the gaurds would soon be appearing to turn out their lights for the night.

Normally she would have asked for a shower but tonight she was just too tiired to fight with the guard about it, so she elected to wipe down her face and chest in the sink. She glanced up at Jake who was reading looking over a data pad in his bunk. "It's almost 11" She said

"Huh?" he asked glancing up, as if he had never heard her speak. Truthfully, it had been a long time since she had spoken first in a conversation.

"It's almost 11, lights out...You better ask for a shower if you want one."

Jake knew she was trying to get rid of him, he deduced that she was probably planning to wash up in the sink and didn't want him in the room.

"I had a shower this morning he responded."

Grace huffed out a sigh, it didn't appear she was going to be able to get him to leave the room, she got off the bed and went to the door, pushing the intercom key. "What is it." The guards voice came over the speaker.

"I need a shower." She said.

"Not tonight Doc." Said the voice from the other side

"But I..." She stated to protest.

"Listen lady, I don't have another officer here tonight. Besides you had a shower last night. Deal with it."

The line went dead.

"Damn asshole." She said under her breath, deciding she would just sleep in her clothes.

"Just wash up in the sink Grace." Suggested Jake, who had been listening to the whole conversation. "I wont look I promise."

She glanced over at him but didn't respond, Did he really think her that modest? she wondered. Thinking about it, she decided that she probably should go ahead a wash up, simply in order to avoid the bites and cuts of her chest and body from getting infected.

She went over to her bed and picked up the military issue t-shirt that she used for sleep and went over to the sink.


	2. Bath in the sink

Jake glanced up when he heard the water in the small basin kick on. He had promised that he wouldn't look but he couldn't help stealing glances, she really was a beautiful woman.

He watched as she began to unbutton her blouse revealing a white tank top underneath. she took the bar of soap and carefully began to wash her chest. Jake noticed some red marks that littered the top chest just below where the neck line of her shirt was. and assumed them to be bite and scratch marks. he observed how gingerly she washed them and the slight sharpness of her breath when she touched them. They must hurt he thought.

Grace felt Jake's eyes on her as she washed, she hadn't expected him to keep his word but appreciated the boyish way he watched, If only he knew how much of a train wreck her body was he wouldn't be so interested she though, a sharp emotional pain went through her then and she pushed it away. Shaking her head a little to get it out of her mind.

Jake watched as she gently slid the over shirt off her shoulders, it fell onto the floor behind her softly. more bruises and bite marks covered her shoulders and upper arms. God, what are they doing to her, Jake thought.

Grace felt suddenly self conscious then, she knew he was watching, she also knew how bad the marks on her breasts and stomach were, if she took off the tank top he would see how bad things really were, and if he saw. he might make her see. On the other hand she had to wash them or they were going to get infected and then she would have an even bigger problem on her hands. The internal battle continued. finally she decided to face it head on, as she always would have.

She turned off the water. and turned to look at Jake. To her surprise he didn't turn away embarrassed he just continued to stare at her. "Ok." she said "You've had your fun. Now turn away so I can wash. You don't want to look at an old woman's breasts do you?"

Jake put down his book and came over to her.

he reached up and gently put his fingers on her chest, outlining one of the bite marks. "What happened Grace?" He asked.

He had said the words before, but the gentleness with which he said them now went straight to her heart. She felt tears stinging against the back of her eyes. But blinked them back quickly so he wouldn't see them.

"just don't look." She whispered.

He continued to trace one of the bite marks that was at the top of her breast. "Just because you don't look at them doesn't mean they aren't there." he responded sadly.

Grace's lip trembled and she turned her head so he wouldn't see the emotions playing across her eyes."Pkese just go back to bed Jake." She said pleadingly, her voice barely above a whisper. "You don't want to see this." She glanced down at herself sadly and self consciously.

Jake moved his hands to her shoulders, and leaned closer to her, his lips inches from her ear. "You are still beautiful Grace." He whispered, he moved one of his hands from her shoulder to her cheek.

With out warning Grace felt the tears jump back to her eyes, and before she could stop it one fell out of her eye. Jake felt the warm liquid brush up against the tip of his thumb and knew some emotion was threatening. She didn't pull away but he felt her body tense. sensing that thus was making her uncomfortable, he backed up and put his hands on her shoulders. "You wash." He said "I won't look."


	3. Chapter 3

As much as he wanted to Jake kept his word and didn't look at Grace as she washed. He busied himself with other things while she finished up, still at times glancing up. Even though he knew the bites, scratches and scars were there all he saw was her beauty. Her soft white skin, and her breasts, they were the stuff of men's dreams and daydreams. In order to keep himself from getting to aroused kept his eyes on his book until he heard the water turn off and saw Grace walk over to her bunk, who was he kidding he was extremely aroused he just hoped she didn't notice.

"Thanks for not looking." She said shyly before laying down.

He smiled a little and shook his head. Sudden anger flaring within him "Damn, you really don't see it do you? He asked

Grace looked a little confused, but didn't respond

He got up and slammed his book down on their make shift desk. "come on Grace, its been three months, don't you care about any of this? All our friends are dead, there is a WAR going on, You are being RAPED every single God Damn Day and you don't even care! What the Hell is wrong with you Grace?" His Anger had grown with every word, and when he looked over at Grace he realized the mistake he had made, she was standing frozen looking at him, confusion, pain, anger and fear playing across her face. He saw her lips tremble again and anger playing across her face. He expected her to yell and scream, he expected her to smack him. But she didn't she just swallowed bitterly and turned away from him.

She pulled back the covers and laid down just as the lights were going out. She heard Jake lay down at the same time. she was grateful for the darkness as a tear developed in her eye. she brushed it away, worrying that tonight she might not be as successful at hiding her emotions as she had been in the past. It wasn't that the pain wasn't there, it was. The pain was so bad sometimes it felt like a weight on her chest that would crush her but she knew that if she let anything happen one tear one angry word that she would fall apart and never be able to pull her world, or what was left of it back together.

Jake exhaled annoyed "Just mark my words Grace. One day all this emotion is going to have to come out." His voice sounded loud and angry in the quiet.

He was just starting to fall asleep when he heard a noise, a quiet, almost silent gasp In the dark. He rolled over and saw the outline of Grace's body turned toward the wall, he could tell by the way her body rose and fell that she wasn't asleep.

"Grace?" he said softly into the dark. He noticed her pull the blanket around herself protectively. He could tell that her emotions were lingering close to the surface, they hadn't spilled over yet, but they were about to.

He got out of bed, and walked over to her bunk. He reached out his hand and placed it tenderly on her shoulder, she jumped but didn't push him away. She careful set down, the thin matrass sinking under his weight. "Grace I'm sorry...I shouldn't be pushing you...I just worry that if you don't"

"It's all my fault." She said her voice a squeaky whisper. She wasn't crying yet but Jake could tell that it was right below the surface.

"What?" Jake said gently.

"I killed everyone." She said this time followed by a soft sob. He tried to turn her around to face him but she kept her body formed in the fetal position. not allowing herself the luggery of comfort from another person.

"I killed everyone," she stifled another sob. "I killed the Na'vi kids at the school... I killed all those people in home tree...I killed my colleagues..." She took in a sharp breath that caught in her throat, she barried her face in her shaking hands and finally after so many moths let go, The sobs came one on top of each other, and grew into near screams, she was barely aware of Jake turning her towards him and allowing her to barry her face in his soft brown t-shirt,. Through her tears she kept screaming "I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

Jake soothed her quietly whispering to her as he would whisper to a young child. telling her this wasn't her fault, telling her that it was ok. all the while blaming himself for her sudden display of emotion, and cursing himself for felling the heat of his arousal burning as he comforted her.

It seemed to Grace as though she had cried for ever, salty tears covered her face and left her eyes with a scratchy film. over time the sobs began to slow and she began to feel her control returning. Even when the tears stopped following she didn't want to move. She felt so comfortable with her head against Jake's chest. She lifted her head just slightly and felt Jake run his stubbly jaw against her cheek suddenly desperately wondering what it would be like to kiss him.

He glanced down at her. "You ok?" He asked brushing an auburn curl away from her face.

She nodded, but remained with her hands coiled in his shirt, not wanting him to move.


	4. Chapter 4

**This part is definitely rated M, don't read if you shouldn't**

Grace clung to Jake's shirt and stared at him, then down at the deep tear stains on his shirt.

"Sorry about your shirt." She said glancing down from embarrassment. she removed her hand from the knot she had created in his shirt and began pushing her hair back self consciously. Jake reached out and took the hand that was now tangled in her hair.

"Don't worry about it." He said his voice barely above a whisper, stroking her hair and her cheek. She glanced up again, her lips trembling a bit. This time for a whole different reason, she feel her whole body beginning to shake a little and began to pray that Jake wouldn't feel it too.

"You ok?" He asked obviously feeling her shaking. She nodded. "Yeah." she said her voice still so quiet he could hardly hear it.

"D-do you want me to go?" He asked, she shook her head "No."

He pulled her closer, their foreheads were now touching, he could feel her warm breath on his skin, it came in soft puffs. "Can I kiss you?" He asked

This elicited a small smile and a soft laugh from her. "You ask too many questions marine." she said her voice a husky whisper.

he laughed and came towards her pressing his lips up against her. Her mouth tasted warm and somewhat sweet. With some effort he pulled away from her a bit. She stared at him questions filling her face. Before she could say anything he kissed her again this time running his tongue along her bottom lip requesting access. Access that she gave immediately. They kissed passionately for a moment, and then he pulled away from her mouth and trailed his mouth down her neck. Alternating sucking and kissing down to her collar bone. Pulling her shirt aside slightly he continued to sprinkle kisses along her neck and shoulder.

Grace sucked her lip into her mouth attempting to keep the pleasure she was feeling from overtaking her. her hands traveled down Jake's chest and stomach reaching for the hem of his shirt, when she caught it she pulled it up and over his head. He helped her get it off and then deposited it on the floor behind him. He hesitated a little as he pulled up the bottom of her shirt, unsure if she would be self conscious about how her body looked. His suspicion was confirmed when she began to push his hands away. "No." she whispered, "No" she shook her head.

"Ok." He said putting his hands back to her face. "It's ok, we can stop."

She grabbed him hard. "No, no don't stop." She hesitated "Cant we just do it...with...with my shirt on" She asked her voice wavering.

"Grace." he said kissing her softly, stroking her cheek "don't be nervous." He put his hands back to the hem of her shirt. "I want to see you." He whispered

"You won't like it." She said sadly. Showing an uncharactistic lack of confidence.

"I will." he said. with a little reluctance she released his hands, and allowed him to pull up her shirt. Jake didn't pull Grace's shirt off all the way, he pushed it up only slightly and put his hand under it, he moved his hand up her belly slowly until he reached the curve of her ribcage he caressed her softly until he captured her breast in one of his hands. Grace's mind wandered a little, touching on the idea of how gentle Jake was being with her, and wondering if he was this careful with all the women he had been with. Jake went back to kissing her neck slowly and molding her breast slowly in his hand, he ran his thumb over her nipple and felt it grow stiff at his touch. She sharply took in a breath moaning lowly at the touch of his hand. With a swift movement Jake grasped the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head leaving it on the floor with his shirt. He continued kissing her rolling her onto her back and settling between her thighs. He pulled away from her slightly and looked down at her and into her eyes. Her eyes had grown dark, dilating from the dim room and from the arousal she was feeling, As Jake started at her a slight blush came across the her face and spread slowly to her chest. While holding her eyes he reached out with is hand and grasped her other breast, feeling the nipple pebbling in his warm hand. He broke her gaze and allowed his eyes to travel down her neck and onto her chest and breasts. Bit marks and dark purple bruises littered her chest and abdomen. What must they be doing to her, he thought, keeping one hand on her breast, he ran the other over a particulary nasty bite on her chest. "Why?" He asked...Immediately worried that his question would kill the mood and preparing himself to be kicked out of the bed. Grace exhaled slowly. "They have a few of the Na'vi in a holding cell in the mountains, Quiritch told me..." She paused her voice breaking a little "He told...me that if I didn't submit to this, we would kill them." Jake exhaled a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. He pushed his own emotions aside about what was happening and refocused on Grace. running his hand back up to her cheek and kissing her extremely gently. A soft sob escaped her lips, and she worried she was going to start crying again. He released her breast and cupped her face in his hands kissing her as deeply and as gently as possible. He broke contact and looked deeply into her eyes "You are so beautiful and so brave." he whispered to her. With that the tears jumped back to her eyes and began streaming down her cheeks before she could do anything to stop them. She did nothing to hide her tears this time simply let them fall. Jake continued to kiss her cheeks and lips while she cried silently.


	5. Chapter 5

**Continuing! Hope you are enjoying it so far...**

 **By the way, I don't own these characters**

As Grace's sobbing slowed into an occasional whimper, Jake began kissing her neck again, as he kissed her Grace cocked her head to the side to give him the room he needed, and to show that she was open to what ever he wanted to do to her, Jake continued down her flushed neck onto her upper chest and down onto her breast, he alternatively licked and sucked at the tender skin around her nipple until he reached its peak, which he then drew into his mouth, and mulled around.

The pleasure that Grace was feeling was so amazing, just as she thought she was going to float away, Jake continued his assault down her body,i he licked and kissed down her rib cage, down her stomach, where he swirled his tongue in her belly button and then down some more. He grasped ahold of her panties waste band and pulled it down he glanced up making sure she was ok, noticing that she was in the throws of pleasure he inhaled her soft musty sent. Very gently he ran his finger down to her core inserting one finger and lazily moving it in a slow circle inside her. She moaned softly and he lowered his mouth to her tiny bundle of nerves. As soon as she felt his breath on her moist skin she began to shake and gasp.

"You ok?" He asked a little cadence of laughter in his voice.

"Mmmm-hmmm" She moaned. "Don't stop." she managed through gritted teeth.

Jake listened intently and went back to tracing her bundle of nerves with his tongue, while at the same time circling his finger inside her. Grace's moaning grew into frantic growning, her hips bucking up and down in Jake's hand, then suddenly her inner muscles clenched around Jakes finger and she relaxed back down on the bed. Jake smiled then worked he way back up her body, kissing her lips, Grace could taste herself on Jake's mouth. They kissed passionately as Grace ran her hands down his back, when she reached the his underwear she plunged her hands inside, kneading his ass slowly. She moved her hands around Jake's front and gasped ahold of his stiffened member, Jake exhaled as she moved the skin up and down, spreading some of the fluid over the tip.

Suddenly Jake grasped her hands and pulled them out of his underwear , he kissed them softly giving her apologetic look.

she looked deeply into his eyes, and pulled his head down to her mouth "I want you inside me." She whispered in his ear.

Jake turned and looked down at her, he wasn't sure how far she wanted to take this, and now he had his answer. She smiled, and put her hands back to his waist pulling down on his underwear. Jake set back on his knees and allowed her to pull his underwear fully down, she reached for him cradling him gently in her hands, she pulled him forward towards her entrance. Just as he was about to enter her he saw a look of slight hesitation cross her eyes.

Jake leaned down stroking her face, "You ok?" He whispered

she nodded. "Yes" she responded "Just...Just a little nervous I guess." she looked embarrassed then, cursing herself internally for feeling that way.

Jake stroked her hair back and rubbed his nose against her "We can stop when ever you want." he said kissing her again.

as he kissed her, Grace gasped ahold of his ass again pulling him towards her, as he entered her moist folds he though this must be what it's like to enter paradise, he laid there inside her for a moment allowing her body to adjust to the length and girth of him. Then he began to move, slowly at first, then picking up his tempo.

"You feel so good Grace." He said softly into her ear.

she moaned softly back to him, as he moved inside her he grasped ahold of her breast and began toying with her nipple. "Oh God." Grace moaned, Jake moved faster. The end was getting closer.

Grace held tightly to his ass and pushed him as deeply inside as he could go, trying to catorgirze all the amazing feelings running through her. She squeezed her eyes shut. and moaned again.

"Come on baby." Jake pushed her forward towards the edge of the cliff. She held her breath as Jake pinched her nipple sending her flying over the edge stars exploding behind her eyes.

"Oh Jake..."She said in a screaming whisper, as she felt Jakes hot liquid spirting inside of her, her muscles clenching around him.

 **End of Chapter 5**

 **By the way I do realize that the chances of them being able to have sex in a jail cell is a little far fetched but hey you do what you have to do I guess :)**


End file.
